


1:01pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [24]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cuffs, Gen, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Its just Jisung getting himself off, Masturbation, Smut, prostate toy, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: I can't find a good section to tease u with that isn't just straight up porn so just know it's just Jisung being a kinky fuck and getting himself off thats it please enjoy
Series: Smutmas 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Kudos: 47





	1:01pm

Jisung sighed happily as he flopped down on his back onto his bed, it wasn’t often that he got any time alone in the dorms so when he did, he liked to do the things he couldn’t do with people around. Namely, he liked to play with the toys he would buy periodically and save for days like today where he could be as loud as he wanted without disturbing anyone. Not wanting to waste time, he sat up and reached beneath his bed, grabbing the small box and placing it in front of himself. He searched through it quickly, pulling out a bottle of lube, the cuffs that were easy for him to get off himself with his hands behind his back, and the little prostate toy he hadn’t had the chance to use yet but that he was oh so excited for.  
  
He set the items on the bed next to himself and set the box on the ground before shoving it back beneath his bed. He thought for a second about what order he wanted to do things before deciding to cuff himself first, the toy was barely thicker than one of his fingers so he really didn't need much prep.  
  
Jisung stood up and stripped himself of his clothes quickly, tossing them into a pile on the floor before settling down on the bed. He began moving all the items behind himself so he would be able to reach them with his hands behind his back before turning onto his side. He put his hands behind his back, grabbed the cuffs, and slipped them onto his wrists, his dick already starting to harden at the feeling of restriction on his arms. He squirmed around happily for a few seconds, tugging at the cuffs like he was trying to reach for his dick and then letting out little frustrated whimpers when he couldn't reach. Once he was satisfied he reached behind himself for the bottle of lube, doing his best to drizzle some onto his fingers and grimacing when he felt much more lube than he had planned leak out of the bottle and fall onto the sheets.  
  
He spread the lube around on his fingers before pressing one to his hole. The cold of the lube sent a shiver up his spine and he spent some time teasing himself with it, tracing his finger around his rim in slow circles. He waited until he got desperate before pushing his finger slowly into himself, giving himself a second to adjust to the intrusion before slowly pulling it out and pushing it back in.  
  
He loved to take his sweet time teasing himself, he had no idea how much time had passed before he finally pulled his fingers out of himself and picked up the toy. He slicked it up with the rest of the lube on his fingers before pressing it to his entrance, letting out a happy moan as he pushed the toy into himself. Once it was fully in him, he wiggled around experimentally, letting out a little moan as he felt it rock back and forth inside of him every time he clenched around it.  
  
He began to rock his hips forward, letting out moans and whimpers as the toy massaged his prostate. Precum was beginning to bead at the tip of his dick, slowly starting to drip onto the sheets in front of him. He was enjoying the feeling of wiggling around, the sensation of not being able to escape from the pleasure no matter how he moved was serving to get him worked up quickly. He began to feel the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach, his hips beginning to buck desperately as he tugged on the cuffs just trying to get some stimulation to his dick. He began to whine loudly, the toy was working much too slowly for his liking, if he could just touch himself he'd get to cum quickly, maybe he'd have enough time to cum again before anyone got home.  
  
However, much more time had passed than Jisung was aware of and he was too wrapped up in his current situation to hear the front door open and close. He was focusing on clenching around the toy, finally getting close to the edge as he figured out how to make it work in his favor. Before he knew it, he heard the noise of the door to his bedroom opening, the surprise of being walked in on made his orgasm hit him suddenly. He came with a loud cry, clenching around the toy and feeling it continue to milk him through his orgasm.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry, I'll just, uh, sorry," he heard Changbin saying as he closed Jisung's door quickly.  
  
Jisung felt his face get hot as he tried to catch his breath, the embarrassment of being walked in on slowly sinking in as he came down from his high. He began to get himself cleaned up, every movement starting to hurt as the toy began to overstimulate him. He tugged the cuffs off of his wrists, making it easier for him to reach the toy and pull it out of himself slowly. He tossed the toy to the side before sitting up and grimacing at the state of his sheets, a puddle of his cum on one side and a puddle of lube on the other. He stood up, grabbed an old pair of sweatpants and slipped them on before tugging the sheets off his bed and tossing them to the ground. He grabbed a change of clothes and the toy, planning on cleaning it off while he took a shower. Jisung walked to his bedroom door, putting his hand on the handle and taking a deep breath, hoping that Changbin had decided to hide in his room so they could postpone the inevitable awkward interaction they were due for. Once he felt fully prepared he tugged the door open and headed off towards their communal shower.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a jisung/reader fic where the reader was very mean to jisung but i figured the poor boy just needed a break and some time for himself so thats what this is


End file.
